


Gay Motherfucker  What the Fuck!?

by funkyflow



Category: amethyst - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyflow/pseuds/funkyflow
Summary: Pearl is just described as me. I'm drunk as FUCK I don't even know what this fanfiction says but if you want more hit me up... I'm gay





	

Pearl worked diligently on her Cognitive Neuroscience coursework. She was only a freshman in college, yet requested permission to take 600 level courses with other graduate students and undergrad seniors. The content was interesting, yet the professor worded the questions strangely on the exams which built much more pressure and stress up when exams approached. Thus far, Pearl’s GPA at Madison University was outstanding and she was far ahead due to her AP credits and extra winter courses she took. However, Pearl felt oddly numb towards her major. She had decided to major in psychology and since her junior year of high school, she began reading psychology history books and doing extra research online. Yet, Pearl had been through a lot since junior year and psychology seemed rather tedious and annoying at this point. As a result of countless therapy sessions and psychiatric appointments to treat her OCD, Pearl was about run down with the topic of psychology. Not that she ever intended to go into therapy (more so statistical based research), but school was getting boring.  
  
Fortunately, just as Pearl was about to near her third hour studying, Lapis barged into their dorm. Lapis was a sophomore and, compared to Pearl, a complete mess. Her hair was dyed blue and she typically wore very laid back clothing—long skirts and longs of rings. Her hair was usually a mess but Lapis decided years ago that messy hair was her look.  
  
“Pearl, what are you doing tonight?” Lapis studied Pearl’s face, deciding to disregard the heavy bags under Pearl’s eyes.  
  
“I’m not sure. I need to take a break from studying. Did you want to do something together?”  
  
Lapis smiled and pulled her backpack around to her chest. She unzipped it hurriedly to reveal a bottle of peach vodka and 2 cheap wines. “So… what do you say?”  
  
Pearl nodded, grinning widely. It would be nice to take her mind off of school for a while and, truthfully, Pearl would never pass up someone offering alcohol. When her mental health started getting worse in high school, Pearl drank to cope. Lapis and Pearl only drank together twice before—both times with a few of Lapis’ friends. Pearl definitely wasn’t a social butterfly in college and the only reason her and Lapis even talked is because they shared a dorm.  
  
“Some of my friends are coming by in an hour. Down to pregame?” Lapis asked smiling still.  
  
“Down.”  
  
After an hour, Pearl was feeling a bit tipsy. She had about half of a bottle of wine. When there was a knock on the door she quickly took a swig of vodka to help her relax around these strangers coming into her room. Lapis was always good with cleaning up after her friends, but Pearl always double sanitized everything as an extra precaution.  
  
“It’s open,” Lapis shouted and in entered 3 people Pearl had never seen before. “Guys this is Pearl. Pearl this is guys,” Lapis said hiccupping.  
  
“I’m Jenny,” a tall dark skinned girl exclaimed. Pearl smiled at her and looked toward the other two.  
  
“I’m Kiki and this is Amethyst.” Kiki bore a strong resemblance to Jenny and Pearl guessed they were sisters. Then Pearl looked toward Amethyst. Amethyst was Hispanic and her hair was bleached white. She wore leggings, a purple tank top, and a leather coat. Pearl began to stare finding the girl rather attractive, until she came back to reality with a new worry. She looked down at what she had thrown on after her classes and began to blush at how silly she probably looked in her black spandex shorts and oversized t-shirt.  
  
The three girls sat down—Jenny and Kiki on Lapis’ bed and Amethyst next to Lapis. Amethyst grabbed the vodka and began to chug making Kiki cringe. Thirty minutes later Pearl was, admittedly, quite drunk. She went around the room giving everyone a hug, stopping specifically at Amethyst to look into her eyes. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled away before giving Amethyst a hug.  
  
“Pearl what the heck why don’t I get a hug,” Amethyst asking pouting her lip in a teasing way. Pearl went back and gave her a hug and quickly pulled away and looked toward Lapis.  
  
“So….wanna do something? Go to uh a park or go sit in the lobby or I don’t knoooooow,” Pearl asked slurring her words.  
  
“I really don’t think we should leave the dorm. I already got a warning at the front desk last time I was drunk,” Jenny explained. Pearl decided everyone sounded far too rational for her taste and pondered if she should encourage everyone to catch up to her or drink more until she didn’t care. “I have some friends I could invite if you guys are cool with a few extra people in here,” Jenny stated.  
  
Pearl put two thumbs up feeling outgoing and eager to meet new people. She stared as Jenny typed on her phone. “WAIT! Who are you invit-invitititing?”  
  
“Uh Buck Dewey and Sam C-something but you can call him Sour Cream,” Jenny spoke without looking up. Pearl frowned, she definitely didn’t want to hang out with any guys but she had already given Jenny the okay.  
  
“LETS PLAY A GAME!” Lapis suggested excitedly, “TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!”  
  
Jenny and Amethyst groaned but agreed after each taking another swig of vodka.  
  
“Okay okay, I start. Amethyst truth or dare,” Lapis asked while drinking some red wine.  
  
“Dare.”  
  
“I dare you to….to… take off your shirt.” Pearl blushed and tried to casually hide her burning cheeks behind her knees. It became apparent Pearl and Lapis were the most intoxicated and it was kind of embarrassing how sober everyone else seemed in comparison.  
  
“Thas gay,” Amethyst said smirking as she unbuttoned the flannel. Pearl wondered if she was into girls at all. Lapis was bisexual and a good amount of her friends were from the LGBT center. Pearl grew warmer thinking about the possibility of Amethyst being into girls. As Amethyst undid the last button, she looked up at Pearl (who was still trying to hide behind her knees). She was smiling and Pearl couldn’t help but wonder if she was… teasing her?  
  
Pearl watched as Amethyst smiled at the two boys and then she suddenly remembered there were such a thing as girls who liked guys and her face grew flushed. She quickly realized the feeling of sickness spread to her chest and she ran to the bathroom. She vomited out mostly liquid and remembered she hadn’t eaten that day. Soon enough, Pearl found a hand grooming the side pieces of hair behind her ears as she vomited once more. She heard the door close as she was sitting next to the toilet and the hand holding her hair spoke with a raspy voice.  
  
“They are going to get some food for you down the street,” Amethyst said. Pearl was extremely grateful for Amethyst’s company and no longer felt the need to puke. She got up slowly and brushed her teeth, throwing her toothbrush out and opening a new one she kept in constant supply under the sink. Pearl moped back to the wine having already made a fool of herself in front of this beautiful girl, she grabbed the wine and took a few long sips.  
  
The shorter girl looked on astounded that she would just keep going despite just vomiting up everything she just drank.  
  
“So what do ya wanna do til they get back,” Pearl asked. She didn’t care that she sounded sexual since she had already embarrassed herself in front of Amethyst.  
  
“I think you should rest,” Amethyst said giggling. “You seem pretty messed up.”  
  
“I feel ALIVE!”  
  
“Well don’t you want to come lay here with me?”  
  
Pearl’s eyes grew wide. Of course she wanted to lay there with the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on but she was also feeling incredibly gay right now and didn’t want to say something she would regret.  
  
Amethyst laughed as Pearl awkwardly paused before responding.

  



End file.
